Lord Daquarius' Revenge
by A Cubed25
Summary: After Zamorak's defeat, Lord Daquarius is found guilty of collaberating with the evil deity and sentenced to death, thanks to King Arthur. As a result, a mysterious assassin is assigned two tasks: save Daquarius and kill Arthur. What's his real story?


**Here is the sequel to my previous Runescape story. Important note: All my Runescape stories will be written as if they're not a game. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Death to Lord Daquarius!

"…I hereby sentence you, Lord Daquarius, leader of the Black Knights, to death for collaborating with Zamorak! The method of execution will be by hanging!" ruled the judge, hammering a gavel on his desk. "It will commence tomorrow at noon!" Lord Daquarius was turned in by Merlin and the White Knights to the Seers Village courthouse, where he was put on trial for his crimes against Gielinor. The members of his army were sentenced to slave labor on the island of Karamja a few days earlier. He had attempted to help Zamorak take over Gielinor (with the aid of his men, obviously) with the power of the Demon Idol. Normally Alzorf—who was also involved—would have been tried as well, but he was dead. Two courthouse guards came over to the defendant and roughly grabbed him by the arms. He said nothing; he knew he could never convince the jury that he was innocent. It was quite obvious that he committed the crime. Plus, the plaintiff was none other than King Arthur—a hailed hero in both Gielinor and England. How could he possibly create a good argument against such an honest and fair person anyway? He was the opposite—a deceitful liar.

"You brought this upon yourself, Daquarius. You're the one who decided to join Alzorf and his heinous scheme in the first place," King Arthur said solemnly, as the sentries took him away. The Black Knight just glared silently at the king until he exited the courtroom.

* * *

_Later that day:_

A Black Knight was standing alone in a dark, abandoned alley in Varrock. He managed to escape Karamja with no more than ten buddies, thanks to this man being the craftiest member of Lord Daquarius' soldiers. They re-equipped themselves with armor and swords back at their other hideout near Edgeville, picking up some extra men along the way. He was tapping his foot impatiently, looking around restlessly. He had short, messy blond hair and a golden tan. Of course, he was wearing black armor—minus the full helmet at the moment. He was young, somewhere around 25 years of age. His weapon of choice was a black scimitar (currently sheathed) at his side, not a two-hander like the captains usually carried.

"Where in the name of Zamorak is that guy? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" he grumbled to himself. This person was the next captain behind Damian: Captain Sergei. Suddenly, a shifty figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in a midnight-black, one-piece jumpsuit, boots and gloves. Every part of his body was covered, except his eyes. A set of rune claws was attached to his knuckles, and a belt of rune throwing knives was wrapped around his waist. A rune dagger was holstered to his right thigh. He was clearly an assassin. "There you are, Zargus! What took you so long? It's already 12:30 a.m.!"

"Pardon my tardiness. It's not typical for me to be punctual," the assassin called Zargus said hoarsely. "That is, if I'm not being paid for it," he added.

"That's beside the point! I have a job for you. I want you to kill this person and rescue this one." The captain revealed two sketches. They were crudely drawn on papyrus, but the assassin could recognize both.

"Those are drawings of King Arthur, the King of the Britons and Lord Daquarius, the infamous leader of the Black Knights. I've heard a lot about each of them," he recalled, pointing to each respectfully as he spoke.

"Yes, and I'm sure you already know which one I want dead, and which I want saved," Sergei said. "My master's death will happen at noon today, unless you do something about it."

"Oh yes, you want me to save your leader and kill the king. I'm an expert—you don't need to worry about neither my success nor my methods. I don't kill anyone to whom I'm not assigned," Zargus assured the captain. "However, since I don't normally rescue people, it'll cost you extra for me to reclaim your master."

"Whatever! I just hope you're true to your word," the Black Knight said skeptically, raising a blond eyebrow. "I can't have you killing innocent bystanders. King Roald would most likely mobilize his army if he discovered a shady assassin was doing such a thing. I don't have time to face this city's military right now. Anyway, I need to warn you of something: King Arthur is acquainted with a small group of adventurers. If they get in your way, I give you permission to eliminate them as well." Zargus bowed slightly.

"As you wish."

* * *

_The next day, a few minutes before noon:_

The city of Ardougne is a pretty huge place, divided into two sections and used to be managed by two different kings. There's East Ardougne, which is open to everybody. King Lathas is the ruler of this part. Then there's West Ardougne, formerly ruled by the corrupt King Tyras. It was supposedly plague-ridden, but due to the efforts of many of Gielinor's determined and curious adventurers, it was discovered that there was no plague at all. A large wooden gate separates the East from the West, and vice versa. Adventurers nowadays just walk right through it as if it were a tourist attraction. Today though, something significant was about to occur. In the public square is the gallows. The individual with the noose wrapped around his neck was none other than Lord Daquarius. The executioner, standing like a watchdog near him, was actually one of Ardougne's knights. The citizens were chucking rotten tomatoes, rocks and other debris at the Black Knight. They were also shouting insults at him, who was clothed in nothing but simple civilian garb. It just so happened that Ron, Pete, Jenney, Rock Lord, Tyler, King Arthur, Merlin and all the Knights of the Round Table were attending his execution.

"I can't believe it's going to be over soon," Ron said incredulously, staring at Daquarius from afar. "It seemed like just yesterday that we were fighting for our lives and Gielinor's fate."

"I found this out a lot later than you guys did, and even I don't believe it," Tyler said seriously, closing his eyes briefly for reflection.

"Well, I may sound harsh, but he is getting what's coming to him. His greed for power blinded him to the truth; he would lose in the end," King Arthur explained sincerely. After that statement, trumpets were blown and King Lathas stepped up onto the platform. Everyone went silent. His Majesty took out a scroll, unrolled it, and started to read from it. He made sure he faced the guilty party before doing so.

"Lord Daquarius, you have been found guilty of conspiring with Zamorak, which violates the Saradomist laws of this land. Do you have any final words?" he announced, his voice echoing throughout the plaza. The criminal turned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"No," he said flatly and simply.

"Very well. My knight, you may do the honors." The king nodded at the executioner. He saluted before reaching over to pull the lever that opened the trapdoor beneath Daquarius' feet. When the knight was about to pull it back, there was a faint whizzing noise. Someone had thrown a rune knife at the noose, severing it. The weapon was sticking out of one of the wooden posts that initially held up the noose.

"What the devil is going on?" King Arthur roared, wildly surveying the area. He quickly found out, as a shady-looking character garbed in black jumped onto the platform. Unknown to everybody, this person was Zargus the assassin. At the sight of him, all the civilians screamed and fled the area. He snatched King Lathas and held a set of rune claws at his throat.

"Don't move, or I will claw out his throat!" the killer threatened, as the Ardougne knight drew his broadsword and attempted to step forward. The warrior stopped right in his tracks, lowering his weapon and stepping back. King Lathas was moaning quietly and sweating nervously.

"You! What are you doing here, villain?" King Arthur shouted, making his way through the crowd and drawing Excalibur.

"Ah, you're Arthur, aren't you? I'd recognize that enchanted sword of your any day. It was easier to find you than I thought," the assassin hissed pleasurably.

"Who are you? I demand you reveal your identity!" thundered the King of the Britons, threateningly pointing his sword at him. The mysterious agent just laughed, but it didn't last long.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid I don't tell my name to people I'm about to kill," he taunted arrogantly.

"Then this is your judgment!" Arthur lunged at the assassin, his trustworthy blade ready to slay the evil before him—or so he thought. The man in black pushed his hostage into the famed Anglo-Saxon, hindering his progress. The agent then grabbed a confused Lord Daquarius. Seeing this as their cue, the five brave adventurers took action. Tyler swiftly knocked an arrow onto his bow, and took aim. Zargus threw a smoke ball downward in front of himself, before the arrow could reach its target. While the smoke was billowing from the ground, Ron and Jenney sped to it, scimitars ready for battle. Pete, Rock Lord and Tyler were right behind them with their melee weapons in hand. Not far behind were Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. By the time it cleared, both Zargus and Lord Daquarius were gone.

"Dammit, they're gone!" Pete said agitatedly, stabbing his new chaotic longsword into the ground in a burst of rage.

"What do we do now, Ron?" Jenney asked innocently, looking at him. The three others did the same.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure—we're inevitably involved in another devious plot now," Ron said ominously, sheathing his scimitar.

"Are you alright, King Lathas?" King Arthur asked consolingly, sheathing his sword and offering him help up.

"Y—Yes, I'm fine," the other king replied shakily, accepting Arthur's outstretched hand.

"Oh, by the way, Ron…" Arthur replied, commenting on Ron's earlier statement, "I couldn't agree with you more."


End file.
